The Two Masters of Sebastian
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: Its been 125 years since Ciel has turned into a demon and now he is living in Japan. Him and Sebastian meet Sadou maou a fast food worker who might just be the devil. Many crazy adventures unfold for these new friends. This is my first fan fiction please review but don't be mean.
1. To Japan they go

The Two Masters of Sebastian

It was the year 2014 and Sebastian and Ciel were on a small row boat. Sebastian was rowing the boat while Ciel was reading a book he obtained the other day. It had been about 125 years since Ciel had turned into a demon and every human friend they had was dead. Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Lau, Soma, Agni, and others were all dead. Ciel and Sebastian would still see Grell, and the Undertaker from time to time. They spent most of their time traveling usually by row boat because they have little money. The phantom company was shut down, the servants of Ciel tried to keep it running but it only lasted for a little while. Sebastian and Ceil got their money from doing small jobs around the world.

Sebastian then asked Ciel "were exactly are we going" asked Sebastian since Ciel never informed him where they are headed to. He just told him the direction to start rowing.

"I think it's time to settle in one place" said Ciel

"it will be Japan" he exclaimed

"I had no idea you were intending to settle" Sebastian said in a surprised voice.

"Yes I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if you were going to be happy about the idea at first.

"Well I have no choice do to the contract I must obey your commands. Also I must serve for ever since you are a demon and I can't eat your soul" exclaimed Sebastian.

"I already know where" said Ciel.

"We will live in Tokyo" Ciel tells Sebastian.

"Sounds fine to me" says Sebastian.

Sebastian keeps rowing to get to Japan wondering what it would be like living there. He kept rowing in till they finally reached Japan. They had their passports and they were able to get in to the country quite easily. Sebastian, and Ciel then went and found an apartment building to live in. The two demons found a small apartment building that they liked they went in and got a apartment to live. They decided this is where they will live.


	2. Fast Food

Sebastian had bought some furniture to put in the apartment. He and Ciel set them up. Sebastian had bought 2 chairs, 2 beds, and a fridge. He had bought the cheapest he could find do to their lack of money.

"We need food" said Ciel

"How about you run out to that MgRonalds by the train station" said Ciel.

"Okay I'll go right now" said Sebastian. It was raining so Sebastian took an umbrella with him. He walked out the door and started walking to MgRonalds. As he walked he observed his surroundings the butler made his way to Mgronalds, and then walked into the restaurant, and went up to the stand to order.

"Welcome to MgRonalds my name is Sadao Maou how may I help you today" said the server as when it was Sebastian turn.

"Yes I would like 2 burgers, 2 medium fries, and 2 Mgnuggets.

"Yes will that be to stay or to go" said Sadou.

"To go" Said Sebastian

"Okay coming right up" said Sadou. Sebastian was noticing something seemed familiar about the waiter. As he waited he noticed the soda machine was broken. He was shocked to see the waiter Sadou use magic to fix it.

"Could this man be a demon" thought Sebastian. He knew demons could only use a little magic in the human in world if they weren't part of a contract.

When Sadou came back he gave Sebastian the food and exclaimed "Here is your food sir, please come again".

"Thank you sir" Said Sebastian as he handed Sadou the money.

Sebastian then walked home to his apartment. He gave Ciel his food and they both started eating. As they dined Sebastian thought about the strange waiter using magic from earlier.


	3. Muffin Men

Later when Ciel, and Sebastian had finished their food they heard a knock on the door. When Sebastian opened it he was surprised to see the waiter from earlier at the door along with another man holding muffins.

"Hey were you at Mgronalds earliar" asked Sadou?

"Yes I was, what are doing here"? Said Sebastian.

"Well we heard there was a neighbor in the building so we came to greet you with muffins" Sadou told Sebastian.

"Accept the muffins"! Screamed ciel as was laying on his bed reading a book.

"Thank you very much for the muffins" said Sebastian as he took the muffins from the other man's hands.

"Excuse me but I don't think I learned you're name" Sebastian told the man politely.

"Oh my name is Shiro Ashiya nice to meet you" said the man

"Well I'm looking forward to being two's neighbor, I'm Sebastian michaelis nice to meet you two.

"Thanks for the muffins" said Ciel as he walked up to the door.

"No problem" exclaimed Sadou as he was leaving.

Ciel then said "Since they brought us muffins there muffin men and this is Drury Lane"

"Ha ha" went Sebastian

"I know no it's not funny you don't need to pretend to laugh" stated Ciel

"Yes young master" said Sebastian

They were both silent for about ten seconds until they started bursting out into laughter. Saduo could hear this from his apartment and thought "There interesting people aren't they. It seems life with them is going to make things a little more interesting."


	4. Confrontation

Cue la Gardenia music if you like

When Ciel woke up Sebastian was making breakfast,

"For today's breakfast we have Eggos waffles, along with store bought bacon, and tap water for a beverage. It will be served on a paper plate, and the drink in a plastic cup. We will eat it on the floor with plastic forks." Exclaimed Sebastian.

"Are you really trying to make that sound fancy" said Ciel.

"Just trying to remember the good old days" stated Sebastian

After breakfast Sebastian went to talk to Sadou about the magic. He thought about it and he knew he needed to confront him about. He went to Sadou's apartment and knocked on the door.

Turn off la Gardenia music

"Can we talk out here for a moment" said Sebastian.

"Ok" said Sadou with a confused tone in his voice. They walked outside and Sebastian then got ready to ask his question.

"Are you a demon" Said Sebastian

Sadou then looked shocked and said "What!"

"I saw you use magic on the soda machine" stated the butler.

"Okay well I'm not just any demon though, I'm King Satan" said Sadou.

"Your King Satan" said Sebastian!

"Yes I am" said Saduo

"I got trapped here with very little magic, so now I have to work at Mgronalds. Shiro Ashiya is my demon general Aciel. But wait who exactly are you" said Saduo.

"I'm a demon who is in a contract. That other person living with me is my master. Many years ago he was turned into a demon when are contract was going on. So now I'm forced to serve him forever. He used to be rich head of a large company but now were low on money." Sebastian explained to Sadou.

"If you need money why don't you come work at Mgronalds with me" exclaimed Sadou

"Really that would be perfect" Sebastian said with a happy voice. They then went to Mgronalds and Sebastian got a job. But not as a server Sebastian got a job to play Donald Mgronald. 


	5. First day on the job

The next morning was Sebastian's first day to play Donald Mgronald. He got up, served his young master breakfast, and left for work. On the way out he ran into Sadou so they walked together. When they got into Mgronalds Sebastian got his costume and went to go put it on.

When he got it he looked at it and thought "What a silly costume, but I have to wear it for my young master." When Sebastian walked out Sadou was there with a girl about 16 years old. They both started giggling when they saw him in the costume.

Sebastian took a deep breath and said in a stupid voice "Hello my name is Donald Mgronald! Welcome to Mgronalds where everyone can smile!" After he said that a little girl about 6 years old was staring at him.

She then ran up to Sebastian hugged his leg and screamed "Donald I love you so much marry me now!"

Sebastian then looked at the little girl and said "I love you too little girl, but I'm afraid I can't marry you."

"No I want to marry you!" screamed the little as she ran out the door

"Sorry about that" sad the girl's mother as she went to go get the girl.

"I guess you're popular with the ladies" said the teenage girl that was with the devil.

"I guess so" said Sebastian. After that all the workers did their jobs. Sebastian learned the girls name was Chi ho, and was informed by Sadou that she knows he's Satan. Sebastian also noticed Chi ho was quite clumsy. She kept dropping things, and made messes. One of the times Sebastian quickly ran over to grab food in the air she dropped. After work Sadou, and Sebastian walked home together. On their way a large man attacked them. The man took his fist and punched Sadou right in the face. Sadou went flying back, and crashed into a wall. Sebastian then went to attack the stranger, but the man grabbed his fist and through him on the ground. Before they could get up the man made two balls of energy in his hands. He through one at each the two demons.

The man then screamed "That's just a warning" and ran quickly away. The two demons weren't that hurt do to them being demons.

"Who the hell was that" said Sadou

"I have no idea what so ever" Said Sebastian. When they got home Sebastian told Ciel about their encounter, and Sadou told Aciel.

"Well I guess we will have to be keeping an eye out" Ciel told Sebastian.

'That's crazy I guess we have more unhuman creatures to worry about" said Aciel

"Were going to have to conserve are powers" said Satan

"Also keep your cape with you, because you say you can't fight without it" said the demon king.

"Yes Sire" said Aciel.


	6. The Attack

For about a week every day went on the same. Sebastian and Sadou would go to work, Ciel, and Aciel stay home. Sebastian got acquainted with other people like Urushihara, and Suzuno. One day Sebastian decided to ask the devil some questions.

"Are you planning on going back to Ente Estla" Sebastian asked Satan

"No ive given up on Ente Estla" said Sadou

"What about Hell? There's no one ruling it currently, and it's sort of corrupt.

"No ive decided I'm staying here for the rest of my life. I like this world humans are very interesting creatures" said Sadou.

"I see" said Sebastian.

Later that day Ashiya went to go pick up some dry cleaning. He was walking down the streat when he saw a strange man looking at him. The man then attacked Aciel. He punched him, threw him, and started using powers

"Could this be the man that attacked King Satan" thought Aciel.

"Die demon!" Screamed the man

"I need people around me to be in despair to activate my true form" thought Aciel. Then Aciel decided to use a little magic.

"Take this" said Aciel as he shout out magic lasers. They fought for about a half an hour.

"Enough" said then. The man then grabbed Aciel and tighed him up in rope. It was very tight, so Aciel couldn't escape. The man took Aciel captive and took him back to his house.

Meanwhile Sadou, and Urushihara were sitting at home.

"It's taking a long time for Ashiya to get the dry cleaning" said Sadou.

"Whatever" said Urushihara who too into his game that he didn't care even the slightest bit.

"I wonder what's taking him so long. Could something have happened to him?" Said Sadou.

"I really don't care" said Urushihara.

"You're just a pest" said Satan.

"Cool whatever" said Urushihara.

"I'm going to go find him" said Sadou. This was followed by no response. When Sadou went to go find Aciel he ran into Ciel, and Sebastian. They were going to go out to dinner. Sadou explained what was going on to the two demons. Sebastian, and Ciel then agreed to help look for Ashiya. They went and looked in the Dry Cleaners, and they couldn't find him. They then decided to go home because it was late, and call the cops in the morning. Sadou decide to look in his mailbox.

Inside it he found a note that said "If you want your friend come here. If you bring the cops I'll kill him the moment they get here." Followed by a location.


	7. Going to the address

Sebastian, Sadou, and Ciel walked up to the address on the note. They walked up to the door and Sebastian knocked musically. An old lady walked out the door and looked at the three demons.

"That was quite a musical knock" said the old lady.

"Well I'm simply one hell of a knocker" said Sebastian with a smile on his face.

"Oh god" said Ciel as he faced palmed.

"Wait" thought Sebastian as he remembered why they were there. Sebastian then grabbed the old lady and tied her up.

"Now tell us where Ashiya is" said Sadua.

"Ashi what" said the old lady with a confused look on her face.

"Oh you know what I mean." Said Sadou

"Also where's that guy who attacked us I bet he had something to do with this?" Asked Sebastian.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about" stated the old women. Ciel then looked at the note again and got a scared look on his face.

"Um guys" said Ciel very nervously.

"What is it young master?" Asked Sebastian.

"We have the wrong address" said Ciel shaking with fear.

"Oh" said both the other demons. Sebastian then quickly ran over to the store to buy some treats. He untied the lady, and gave her the treats.

"Sorry about that" he said as he then ran out with the other two demon.

"That was awkward" said Sadou as they walked. They then walked to the real address that they released was so much different from the old women's. They didn't know how they made that mistake. They got to the real address which was somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"You're sure this is the right place" Sebastian as he was about to knock on the door.

"Yes" Ciel said looking at the note just to make sure. Sebastian knocked on the door but not in a musical way. The man who attacked them the other day answered the door. He then punched Sebastian right in the face.

"You bitch!" Screamed Sadou as he started attacking him. The man through Satan off of him and then laughed a little.

"Who are you?" Asked Sadou after he hit the ground.

"Do you want to know who I am? Well I'll tell you. I'm an angel descended from Heaven named Christopher here to kill all of you. King Satan, his demon general Aciel, Sebastian Michaels, and Ciel Phantomhieve." Christopher told the demons.

Then Sebastian punched Chris in the Stomach which didn't hurt him much. Then Sadou used some of his remaining magic to shoot some magic rays at him. Christopher dogged these magic rays. He then looked over at Ciel who he could tell was not used to fighting. He then ran over and pushed Ciel on the ground. Ciel then got up and kicked Christopher in the leg. Then Chris noticed a group of kids in the distance crying over a dead bunny.

"Oh no when people around him are in despair Satan can become his original form. Satan transformed back to his Ente Estla form. The battle was just beginning.


	8. So our first arc comes to an end

"Now it's time for you to give back Aciel" said Satan. Chris looked over at Satan with fear.

He then got a grin on his face, and said "you have to beat me first. Satan, and Christopher then jumped out at each other. Their fists met in the air, and they then both jumped back to the ground. Sadou then made a 5 balls of magic and shot them at Christopher. Christopher was able to dodge the first 4 but the 5th one hit him. Sebastian then ran up, and punched him. They fought for a little bit, but then they all got tired.

"This is the perfect moment" thought Chris. He was about to go kill the devil, but Ciel then hit him on the head. Christopher then fell on the floor.

"You win" moaned Chris as he laid on the ground. The three demons went, and untied Aciel.

"Thank you Sire, and you guys too" said Aciel.

"No problem" said sadou with a smile on his face. The four demons then walked home. They then all hung out for a little bit. Then they got a knock on the door. It was the hero Emilia.

"I hear there's new demons living here" said Emilia.

"That would be us" said Sebastian

"You demon scum" said Emilia with a disgusted look on her face.

"Please don't blame the boy for being a demon. He was human until he was turned demon by another demon that is not me. So please don't hate him for it" said Sebastian.

"Well ok" said Emilia. Emilia was surprised with the demons kindness, and honesty. She actually accepted then quite well. They all hung out for a while. They all had fun hanging out together laughing out loud. They knew that's how it would be for the rest of their lives.

THE END


	9. The Critic

It was about week after the previous event. Sebastian was almost ready to work behind the counter. But for now he was Donald Mcronald. He was outside flipping a sighn for the restaurant.

"Mabye soon I can get a different job. Huh but I should stay here to stay close to King Satan." Thought Sebastian. People looked at him and the restaurant got business. He was getting paid good actually. Sebastian learned some stuff in that last week. He learned that beings from Ente Eastla can power up their magic from human fear.

"Very interesting. I wonder if I can use magic." Thought Sebastian. But that's a story for another time. Now it is time for someone different. A very fancy looking man walked up to the restaurant. He looked at Sebastian.

"Is this the Mcronalds with Sadou Maou?" Asked the man. The man had a very snarky stuck up voice. Sebastian wondered why he wanted to know if Sadou works there.

"Yes the finest Mcronalds. But may I ask you why your asking about ?" Asked Sebastian. The man laughed a little.

"Well I heard he was a fine manager" said the man. The man then walked into the restaurant. He waited on line to order. When he go up Chi Ho was there waiting to take his order. When he walked up Chi Ho screamed. Everyone starred at her.

"Um one second Sir" said Chi go. Chi then walked to the back to find Sadou. She walked over to him.

" the worlds most famous food critic, Conor Blaiser is here" said Chi. Sebastian looked over. He saw Conor standing there. He walked over to Conor.

"Hello sir how may I take your order?" Asked Sadou. Conor ordered one of everything on the menu. They went and made got one of everything and brought it to him. Now they had to wait for the review.


	10. A New Hotel

The workers at Mgronalds were waiting for the review. The waited patiently for Conor to give his opinion of the food. Sebastian walked inside to see what was going on. Sadou explained it to him. Conor had some of everything he ordered. When he was done he stood up. Everyone was nervous. Sadou was shaking.

"So what do you think Sir?" Asked Sadou. Conor turned to Sadou. He looked into Sadou's eyes.

"I hate this." Said Conor. Sadou frowned. All the workers there were bumed.

"I hate how I didn't come here sooner!" The critic stated. The workers were surprised. Sadou looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"For a while now I've been looking for the perfect restaurant! I've finally found it! I want to make a Mgronalds hotel, and I want you to help me with it." Stats Conor. All the workers smiled. They were all happy. Sebastian wondered why Conor picked that certain Mgronalds but he shrugged it off. Sadou's smiled at the critic.

"Let me go get my manager" said Sadou. Conor nodded.

"Of course" Conor replied. The workers were talking about if they really were gonna be part of a Mgronalds hotel. About five minutes later Sadou came back out with Mayumi. Mayumi walked over to Conor and smiled.

"We would be happy to build a hotel with you" said Mayumi.

"Wonderful" said Conor! Everyone cheered with joy. After work Sadou rushed home to tell Ashiya. Sebastian followed. When they got home Ashiya and Ciel were doing a jigsaw puzzle together. Sebastian and Sadou walked into the room.

"Ashiya, Ciel were building a Mgronalds hotel!" Sadou announced.

"Oh boy that sounds wonder my Lord" said Ashiya. Ciel put the final piece in the puzzle.

"What's so exciting about that?" Asked Ciel.

"It means more business for Mgronalds. Also more money for that tea you like." Replied Sadou. Ciel smiled.

"I'm so happy for this hotel!" Said Ciel. For about two months construction workers worked on the hotel. The Mgronalds workers kept watch over it. After two months it was finally Finshes and ready to open.


	11. The Key of Mystery

It was the opening day of the Mgronalds hotel. It was a fun hotel with many things inside. The restaurants were all owned by Mgronalds. There was a normal Mgronalds but they also opened seafood, Japanese, and Italian restaurant in it. There was two pools, a spa, a kiddie area, and an arcade. The Mgronalds employees were told that they had to stay at the hotel for the first week it was open. The hotel owners would pay for them though. The hotel managers were the critic and a big business woman. The workers had to stay there to work there before they could find regular employees. Ciel and Ashiya decided to stay with Sebastian and Sadou. The first day Sebastian and Sadou were working the whole day. Many people stormed in to stay at the hotel. The whole hotel was booked by the end of the first day it was open. The morning of the second day Sebastian decided to take a walk. It was about five in the morning. He walked around the hotel when it was only him awake. When he was walking he stumbled upon a tiny key. The demon picked up the key and examined it. It certain story wasn't a key for a room. All those keys were cards. He wondered what it could be for. He placed it in his pocket and continued on. At about 6:30 he woke up everyone in the same room as him. That was Sadou, Ciel, and Ashiya.

"Ugh why dos I have to be woken up so early?" Asked Ciel.

"So you can enjoy the hotel's breakfast buffet" said Sebastian. Ciel sighed and and got out of bed. So did Sadou, and Ashiya. Sebastian was ready to go to work. He headed downstairs before Sadou. He started serving at the buffet. Meanwhile there was a man working at check in. A man who was twenty three years old and a college graduate. His name is Hayato Kita. He got a job at the front desk at the Mgronalds hotel. But he had a dream. A dream to discover a way to make animals talk. He was at the front desk playing with his phone since no one was checking in at that time. But then someone came in. Someone came in with many bags. It was a man dressing up as a women. They walked over to the counter.

"Hello my name is Grell Sutcliff" said the man. Hayato looked through the computer.

"Ah yes your room is ready" said Hayato as he handed Grell the key.

"Actually it's " said Grell as they took the key. Grell then started walking up to their room.

"A hotel is wonderful setting for a romance novel. Just me and a handsome hunk like Will or Bassy. Oh yes but it's also a great setting for death as well." Said Grell.


	12. A crazy drunk

Sadou and Sebastian were working at one of the Mgronalds inside the hotel. At the hotel Sebastian was working behind the counter and not playing the silly character. Sebastian was thinking about the key. He wondered what it was for. The hotel used keys were using key cards. He had a confused look on his face. Sadou noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" Sadou said looking at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at Sadou and smiled.

"No everything is alright" Said Sebastian.

"Okay" Sadou said while shrugging. They both continued to work. A few minutes later a woman came in the caught Sebastian's eye. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was very long. It was not beautiful though. It was very messy, looking like she had never touched a hair brush. Her clothes were all torn up and dirty. She had broken glasses on. She looked like she was in her own world. She was very drunk and Sebastian knew this.

"Heya there French fry worker people" said the woman. Sebastian smiled. He looked at the woman smiling at her.

"Hello mam, how may I help you today?" Asked Sebastian.

"I want one if those burger things" said the woman.

"Will that be all?" Sebastian asked. The woman nodded. She then started to walk around the restaurant, moving all weird. People stared at her.

"I am the Queen of you all!" The woman shouted. She then flipped over a table. Everyone's eyes widened. Some people screamed.

"Excuse me!" Shouted Sadou. The woman looked around and started to panic.

"Bye bananas!" Screamed the woman as she started to run out of the room. Sebastian and Sadou started chasing after her. She eventually made her way to the indoor pool. She bursted in the room panicking. Sebastian came in after and tackled her to the ground. Sadou was soon to follow. Everyone stared at them.

"Let me go!" Yelled the woman she struggled to escape. The hotel security then came in came in.

"Someone just reported that a drunk woman was running around among the hotel. To think that a fast food worker wood be able to catch her." Said one of the guards with a happy look on his face. Sebastian handed the woman to the guards.

"Oh please, well you see I'm simply one hell of a fast food worker" Said Sebastian. All the guards started laughing.

"You're funny" said one of the guards. At that very moment it was like time stopped itself. On the diving board was a young woman. She screamed the loudest scream you could ever hear. She then closed her eyes and fell into the pool. When she got into the pool she didn't start to swim. Sadou jumped in and grabbed her. He got her out of the pool and on land. But it was too late. She was already dead. She wasn't even under water long enough for to pass out from it. People started panicking.

"Everyone stay calm!" Said one of the guards. All of sudden a middle aged man screamed and then died. Everyone stared at him. After that another person a old woman died the same way. Everyone started to panic. Just like that the mystery began.


	13. Trapped

People were screaming. Everyone was panicking. Everything was in complete chaos. People were rushing to the lobby.

"We're all gonna die! Everyone here's gonna die!" One woman shouted. People crammed in elevators. When people rushed in the lobby everyone there already was confused. The doors were closed. People rushed to open them but they were locked. The doors wouldn't budge. People tried to break the glass but it wouldn't break. Someone tried using the end of a broom but this glass wouldn't break. Was this even glass.

"What's going on here?!" Hayato yelled. People started shouting things but Hayato couldn't make out a clear answer. Sebastian and Sadou walked into the crowed.

"Step aside, step aside everyone. Let me take a crack at this." Said Sebastian. Everyone stepped aside. Sebastian cracked his knuckles. He tried punching the doors but it didn't work. He rammed his whole body against it but nothing happened.

"How could this be?! What material is this that even a demon can't break it?" Thought Sebastian. Sebastian could try going full demon form but he couldn't in front of all those people. Sadou could do it too with all the people in panic. They were trapped. The problem with this is that the hotel wasn't really in a very populated place. It was in the woods. They wanted to be near some tourist attractions like lakes and rivers. Most of the people told they're family that they were going to stay at the hotel for a while.

"Were doomed!" Screamed one woman.

"Wait maybe not! We all have phones!" Screamed another woman. Everyone cheered. They all reached to grab their phones but they were all gone.

"I thought I had my phone right here" said someone "I was sure I left mine in my purse" said someone else. Everyone's phone was gone. Even the hotel phone were gone. Hayato went to use one but it was gone. Everyone started to panic again. People were running around going crazy.

"That's enough everyone!" Screamed Conor. Conor walked in with a woman about his age.

"What is this?! Why did you make an unbreakable door?!" Screamed one person.

"Oh I didn't make it. I just designed the place. I didn't chose what materials the door would be made out of. I apologize for this. You will all get refunds. But for now, the bodies have been taken care of. We shall alert their families as soon as we can find a phone. As you can tell by that, my phone was stolen as well. But for now we need to preserve food and water as much as we can." Said Conor. Someone in the crowd then through up. Another person did as well.

"I don't feel so good" said a young boy. People started becoming sick.

"Oh dear. If you're not sick please try to help someone to the hotel infirmary." Said Conor. People did just that. People were rushed in. They had to get more and more beds. Lots of people were sick.

"What is going on?" Thought Sebastian.


	14. Investigating

Sadou and Sebastian walked up to their room. They were both very confused. What was that material that even a demon couldn't break? They walked into the room where Ciel and Aciel were. They explained what happened to the other two demons.

"What the hell?!" said Ciel. Sebastian laughed a little at that.

"I know Young Master, it's very confusing" saod Sebastian. Ciel stood up and walked over to Sebastian and looked up. He had a very serious expression on his face. He hadn't seen this look in a while. During the years Ciel had been a demon he had become more care free. He actually tried to enjoy life. This look reminded Sebastian back to the days when Ciel was still human. When Sebastian still had a chance to devour the soul of his Young Master.

"Sebastian, I command you to find out who is behind this, and how the 'rye doing it!" Commanded Ciel. Sebastian smiled. He put his hand on his chest and bowed.

"Yes my Lord" said Sebastian. Sadou and Ashiya looked at Ciel and Sebastian.

"So this is what demon and human contracts are like. We don't have those in Entai Eastla, since you know, all of the demons and humans are trying to kill each other." Said Sadou.

"Yes that would be very weird for demons and humans to make a contract in those circumstances" said Sebastian. All of a sudden everyone heard someone running in the halls.

" !" Screamed Chi Ho, who was running through the halls.

They all looked outside to see Chi Ho. Chi Ho stood up. Chi crashed into a wall. They all looked outside to see Chi Ho. Chi Ho stood up.

"You okay?" asked Sadou.

"Yes, I'm so clumsy" said Chi Ho. She smiled and giggled a little. But then a little more concern came to her face.

" this is so scary!" said Chi Ho. Chi started to frown. Sadou patted Chi's head.

"There there, it will be fine" said Sadou. Chi Ho blushed a little and looked away. Sadou raised an eyebrow.

"You look a little hot Chi" said Sadou. Chi jumped up. She turned even redder.

"Oh I'm not, I'm fine, no need to worry about me!" Chi Ho frantically announced.

"Alright….." said Sadou. Ciel frowned.

'Can he seriously not tell she has a crush on her?' thought Ciel. Chi Ho calmed down. They all talked for a few minutes. Sebastian decided to go investigate. He wandered through the hallways of the hotel. It was a large hotel. He looked around to see any clue for what was going on. He then remembered the key he had. It couldn't work for any of the room doors so he had to find a door that it could work to open. He also thought it could be for a drawer. Then he had a realization.

'The front doors! It could work!' Sebastian thought. He started to walk to the lobby. He was almost there when he was stopped by a familiar person.

"What are you up to, my dear Bassy?" said Grell walking up behind Sebastian. Sebastian stopped in the hallway. A frown came upon his face.

'Him' thought Sebastian. The demon turned around to face Grell. Grell had a grin on his face

"What are you doing here Grell?" asked Sebastian.

"Oh my dear Bassy, isn't it obvious. Those deaths that just happened won't be the only ones. There will be much more death to come! Oh its great setting isn't it!? A hotel that's filled with the panic of murder! People are sick, lying in bed! Here, I'll play the damsel in distress, and you the hot prince who comes to save me!" Announced Grell. Sebastian let out a sigh of annoyance.

"So um…. What exactly are you in distress from?" asked Sebastian.

"Well of course the mastermind behind all of this will come to kidnap the vulnerable little girl" the red haired reaper exclaimed.

"Yeah, "vulnerable". You said there will be more deaths but I have this key I found. Surely it will open the door. Well, then again many people are ill." Said Sebastian.

"Exactly, people are very sick. Also, you really think that key will open the doors? Please, anyone who is smart enough to pull all this off surely wouldn't be carless enough to misplace their key." Said Grell.

"True, but it's worth a try" Sebastian told Grell.

"Whatever" said looking at her watch "oh I have to go!" said Grell. Grell ran off. Sebastian continued to walk to the lobby. He tried using the key to open the doors. Unfortunately the key didn't work. Sebastian frowned. The butler then heard a voice from behind him.

"Where did you get that key?" It was Hayato.


	15. Another Loss

Sebastian looked back to see Hayato. He smiled and walked over to him. He held up the key.

"Why do you want to know that?" Asked Sebastian.

"Well, none of the doors in the hotel use keys like that, besids two. They are two storage rooms downstairs, that not even we are allowed accsess to. Oh i'm sorry! My name is Hayato Kita, and I work at the desk." Said Hayato.

"Nice to meet you, I am Sebastian Michaelis. I found this key on the floor." Said Sebastian. Hayato looked at Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you too, I wonder who would just leave a key on the floor. We could see if this works on any of the doors downstairs." Said Hayato.

"Yes, that may help us find a way out of here" Sebastian told Hayato. Hayato nodded in agreement. All of a sudden they heard a loud scream. They both looked to the direction they heard the scream. They looked at each other, and then headed to where they heard the scream come from. They made it to the hotel infermiry. The scream came from a woman who just learned her husband died. There were twenty people who were sick and in the infermery before this. Now there was only nineteen. The woman started to cry. Sebastian and Hayato saw them taking the dead body away.

"How many people have died?" Asked Hayato.

"He was the only one since the first three, but the others conditions aren't so good. We were about to take some blood tests." Said one of the doctors. Hayato frowned. Hayato started to think about what was going on. Sebastian noticed this. The demon addmired the man's will to solve this case. Meanwhile Ciel was walking down the hallways of the hotel. He wanted to meet up with Sebastian. He pushed the button for the elevator, and waited. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman watching him. She was standing at the other end of the. He turned to look at her, but then she ran away.

'Who was that!?' Thought Ciel. Then the elevator reached his floor and the doors opened up. Inside the elevator was Sadou. He was working at Mgronalds, which was one floor above. They both wanted to fo eight doors down to where Sebastian was. Ciel walked in and stood next to Sadou.

"Hello Sadou" Ciel greeted,

"Hi Ciel" Sadou replied. Ciel had been thinking a few things about Sadou and Ashiya. He wondered about their world. He never got a chance to ask them, this was the perfect time.

"So Sadou, you're from a world called Entai Eastla?" Asked Ciel.

"Yes, thats where i'm from" Answered Sadou.

"Wouldn't that mean you are not our king? Shouldn't there be another devil in hell?" Ciel questioned. Sadou thought about it.

"I guess so, if there is, I myself do not know him. Sebastian did say hell was ungoverned at the moment. I wonder what happened." Said Sadou.

"Oh, I see. I guess we'll just have to ask Sebastian." Said Ciel. Sadou nodded. The elevator then stopped at the right floor. The two demons got off, and headed to Sebastian.


	16. Poison

Sebastian wandered off from the infemery and Hayato. He went to where they were keeping the bodies. He was thinking that Grell would be reaping the new soul. He rembered about what he was supposes to do with Hayato. Sebastian noted to meet up with Hayato later. He walked into the room. Grell was there reaping the soul, as the demon predicted. Grell turned over to face Sebastian. The reaper smiled.

"Hello Bassy! Have you finally decided to except our love?!" Asked Grell.

"That man's cause of death, tell me now" said Sebastian.

"Oh come on Bassy, we have more inportant things to deal with. Like our love." Answered Grell. Sebastian frowned and walked over to Grell. He took out two kitchen knives from his pocket. He put the knives to Grell's neck.

"Cause of death, now" replied Sebastian. Grell moved back. He put on a look of disgust. He rubbed his neck and faced Sebastian.

"Well Bassy, you don't have to be so harsh! But fine, i'll tell you. It was a poison." Said Grell. Sebastian nodded. He had thought it was a poison. What else could it be? Why would so many people be sick and dying.

"The other three death's?" Asked Sebastian.

"Poison as well" Grell told Sebastian.

"Just as I suspected. But what could have been poisoned." Replied Sebastian. He thought about. Then he got it.

"The Mgronalds food. Somone must have poisoned it." Said Sebastian.

"Very good Bassy, now that I helped you solve the case give me a big kiss!" Said Grell. Grell closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Sebastian left Grell alone in the room. He started to head upstairs when he bumped into Ciel and Sadou.

"Young Master, Sadou, i've solved the cause of death" told the butler.

"Oh, tell us" said Ciel.

"Grell told me the death was by poison. What else could all those people have eaten than the Mgronalds food?" Said Sebastian.

"Wait, are you saying that we're the ones poisoning people!?" Asked Sadou.

"No, of course not. Someone specifally must have poisoned the food." Said Sebastian. Ciel and Sadou nodded. The three headed upstairs to the Mgronalds. They ran up the stairs and into the resturant.

"Everyone the resturant is being closed temerarly, due to business reasons" Said Sadou. People in the resturant groaned. The people left the resturant. The workers were confused. One of them walked up to Sadou.

"Why are you closing the resturant?" Asked the man.

"We've come to the conclusion that someone is poisoning the food" said Sadou. All the worker's eyes widen. They looked at each other.

"How can we be sure?" Said one of the workers.

"We'll do tests on it. My butler can do it, very quickly." said Ciel.

"But he's just a butler" said a server.

"Yes, one hell of a butler" said Sebastian.


	17. Big News ( An update )

Okay, so anyone who is following this story I have some important news. I'm thinking of rewriting this story. Everything with the hotel is gonna stay the same. But I realized I made some MAJOR mistakes in chapters 1 - 8. I'm gonna go back and fix these. I'll then make the new story with the updated chapters. I'll try to have this done in about a story will most likey be called "The Two Masters of Sebastian Rewrite". Then after that i'll be trying to continue the story normaly. Also i'm starting a new scheudule program. I'm gonna try to have a new chapter of this story out every thurdsday and saturday. I'll try to stick to the scheudule as much as I can. This will start after I make the rewrite. Okay that's it for now. I'll try to keep you as updated as I can. Peace ou!


End file.
